Darkness' Shadow - Kingdom Hearts
by ZekeWildfire
Summary: Yes, it's an OC fanfic set in the KH universe. No, it will not include any major characters in it. In a time where Drives are a way long forgotten, far after Sora returned to sleep, the Disney Castle has become a sanctuary of budding weapon wielders. Everyone, far and wide learns of Keyblades and wants nothing more than to learn of it. But where there is light, there is shadow...


"Shade!" Zeke called out from far behind his best friend. Shade's hood was over his head, but Zeke could already tell it was him. Memory's Skyscraper's light was just enough for Zeke to make out the anger in Shade's body. He was tense and silent, but that only provoked Zeke to try again.  
"Shade, listen to me!" Ezekial took a step forward. The pouring rain blurred the boy's vision, but Zeke was determined. He took another step before hearing a familiar _shink_!  
"Dude..." He started, as his gaze fell upon Shade's Keyblade. His Shinigami Scythe, a black keyblade, with a red and white cross guard, as well as decals on the shaft and teeth, looked nothing like what Zeke knew. The colors were changed, to an almost pulsating purplish black... but that's not what held Zeke's attention. Darkness seemed to pour from the Keyblade itself. Darkness that felt like a black hole, pulling Zeke's very soul and consciousness in. He could've sworn he had heard screaming, if only for a moment... Shade had changed, and his Keyblade represented it fully. Zeke's resolve failed. He looked at his friend, terrified. He didn't know what Shade had become.  
He was scared.  
And that's when it happened.  
Shade pivoted on a dime, and sped toward Zeke at an unimaginable speed.  
Zeke's reaction time picked up for a split second and he prevented the oncoming attack, with a reverse spawn of his Keyblade, Ragnarok. So many thoughts were running through Zeke's head as he heard the clash of weapons. Many not on the fight itself. Zeke was thinking about all of the moments they had shared as children, as teenagers, as young adults, up until now. Was all of that a lie? For nothing at all? All of the moments they shared, were they pointless?

Zeke wasn't ready to give up on Shade yet. Not yet. A flicker of resolve returned to Zeke's eye as he pushed Shade back. Shade jumped backward, but once again, dashed at Zeke. Zeke pulled his Keyblade back, spun, and drove his weapon straight into Shade's. The two clashed, and the resulting shockwave was enough to crack a couple of nearby buildings' windows. However, Shade pushed forward, despite Zeke's guard, and knocked the latter off balance. With a swift kick to the chest, Zeke's lungs metaphorically collapsed. Coughing and sputtering, Zeke faltered for a moment, which was just enough for Shade to grab Zeke by the collar and toss him skyward. With a jump, Shade connected one, two, and three blows, before grabbing his Keyblade in both hands and swinging downward with a force impossible to defend.  
With an outburst, Zeke was grounded. Thinking quickly, he tried hopping up, only to find himself pinned by his best friend's foot against his chest, Keyblade pointed at his throat. It was at this moment that Zeke saw it. The dull gold eyes that pierced a hole through his very heart. Shade had attained it. He had always said he wouldn't give in to it, but he did. He had finally become Anti-Form. A tear rolled down Zeke's cheek. Not so much a tear of fear, but a tear of sadness. Sadness of losing his best friend. Zeke shut his eyes, but instead of accepting death, started yelling at it's face.  
"For ALL of the shit that you and I have gone through..." Zeke was breathless, but screaming nonetheless. "For EVERYTHING, is THIS what it amounts to?! Is this really how this damn thing ENDS?!"  
Shade's eyes remained the way they were, cold and unmoving, faintly glowing, completely golden. However, his Keyblade moved away from Zeke's throat as Shade took his foot from Zeke. Zeke was stunned. Did that actually work? He scrambled to his feet and looked around in the rain and darkness, completely soaked by now, his vision near black. He called out to his friend once again, with every last bit of oxygen he had in his lungs, before falling to his knees with a pitiful sigh. "Shade..."  
A sharp pain surged through Zeke's body, beginning from his side and spreading unbelievably fast. The shock was enough to knock Zeke out on the spot, the only sound being a sharp intake of air, as Shade removed a claw from Zeke's side. Zeke's blood mixed with the darkness emanating from Shade and the mixture floated away before disappearing into the night. Shade turned away from his friend, and walked into the cold, unforgiving darkness.

* * *

Author notes, from a Zeke's perspective: So. This is one out of a few I'll upload today. Holy shit I forgot how depressing this was ono This is based off of a longtime friend of mine, he's also a recurring character, playing many roles, the sidekick, anti-hero, even the antagonist. But yeah. Power to you, Shade, whatever you're doing. Brofists everywhere. holy shit it's also really short

I'd like to see which of the stories gets more popularity, and hopefully get the motivation to continue them. Thanks, guys. If you're a bit confused, check my profile or leave me a PM, I'll be sure to explain a few, and post it around here. Thanks again!


End file.
